Uno siempre cambia al amor de su vida O lo cambia por otra vida
by MaryJane Deathstar
Summary: Resumen: Dramione. Hermione esta harta de su matrimonio, justo el dia que mas habia decidido ponerle fin, aparece Draco advirtiendole futuros acontecimientos.
1. Je ne serais pas venir ici

Disclaimer: Toda la historia y mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... y el titulo es el de un linro que no he leido pero me gusto mucho el conjunto de palabra(jejeje).

N/A: Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo, tengo un poco de miedo de hacerlo mal ya que es algo que tengo mucho queriendo hacer, los nombres de los capítulos los pondré en francés, no tengo una razón solo me gusta. Acepto todas sus críticas y comentarios.

Hermione.

Hermione Jane Granger se despertó bastantes minutos antes que su esposo esa mañana de lunes, no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al verlo ahí, dormido con su boca abierta, un montón de pecas sobre su cara y su pelo naranja, oh como odiaba ese pelo naranja… ¿En que momento su mejor amigo de toda la vida se había convertido en su calvario? Hermione se caracterizaba por ser una persona racional, siempre pensando calculadoramente, pero siempre admitió para sus adentro que casarse tan deliberadamente había sido una pésima decisión, no habían pasado ni un año del fin de la guerra cuando ella ya estaba en la madriguera con Ginny y Luna modelándoles su vestido. Y ahí estaba ahora solo tres años después de esa escena, cansada en un matrimonio que no la hacía feliz, Ron era un hombre maravilloso, torpe sí, pero su mejor amigo a final de cuentas, ella debió hacer uso de esa inteligencia suya para poder identificar, que no estaba enamorada, sólo era la emoción de al fin estar en paz, de que al fin podía seguir con su vida, la mente más brillante de su generación… si como no.

Así que mejor se levanto de la cama en vez de estar odiando a su querido pelirrojo que no tenía la culpa de nada, esa fue la razón por la que Hermione decidió seguir con esa farsa de "esposa feliz", porque él no tenía la culpa, ella era la que no lo amaba y ¿Cómo iba a romper su corazón así sin más? "Ohhh lo siento Ron no era mi intención casarme contigo, creo que me equivoque, tomare mis cosas y me iré, te dejare la cena de cinco días en el congelador" ; "Oh Molly como siento que tú y toda la familia me hayan abierto la puerta de su casa como si fuera su hija, pero creo que mejor te regreso a Ronald, es que veras, no lo amo". Si por supuesto, mejor se resignaba a que le esperaba una larga e infeliz vida, por lo menos tenía su trabajo en el ministerio eso si le alegraba bastante, Hermione miro la hora, ¡Las seis! Si no dejaba de lamentarse llegaría tarde, ya que no andaba de humor para viajar por la Red Flu.

Draco.

Debía salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, no era posible que esto fuera a pasar de nuevo, no pudiera dejar que la muerte de sus padres haya sido en vano, no iba a permitir que le volvieran a robar su libertad, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Denunciar a Blaise y a Theo no era opción, pero él tampoco podía detenerlos, además si no estabas con Blaise, estabas contra él, podía ir con Potter… ¿O no? El maldito cuatro ojos y su leal Comadreja jamás lo escucharían de hecho ellos sería el ultimo motivo por el que el tribunal lo había absuelto, si no hubiera sido gracias a la sabelotodo de Gran.. ¡Claro! Granger. Tal vez no le creería, pero ella era la más inteligente de ese jodido trío dorado, era la voz de la razón, ella hubiera escuchado al mismo Voldemort sólo para analizarlo, pero como la encontraría, lo único que sabía era que llevaba esa absurda vida de felicidad con la Comadreja, en verdad le sorprendió que Granger fuera la primera en casarse, no le sorprendió el hecho de que quedara como una Weasley, solo que no parecía ese tipo de mujer y entonces ella… maldita sea debía dejar de estar pensando idioteces. Debía localizarla y mandarle una lechuza tampoco era precisamente la mejor idea, podía pararse en Winzegamot a buscarla… ¿ o sí?

Hermione.

Papeles y más papeles, volando por todas partes, debía tomar una decisión, primero hablaría con Harry, él la entendería, tal vez no la apoyaría; pero si eso haría, hablaría con él, así que tomó un pergamino y su pluma y empezó a escribir:

 _Harry:_

 _Sé que tenemos unos meses si vernos… pero Hey el joven Auror Harry Potter no sería tan bueno sin su dedicación ¿no?_

 _Necesito hablar contigo Harry, me haces mucha falta, ¿podemos vernos hoy en la tarde en ese café Muggle que nos gusta en Portobello Road a las 7:00?_

 _Te mando un beso, Hermione._

Justo se la estaba dando a su lechuza cuando escucho el portazo que la hiso sacar inmediatamente la varita, y escucho la discusión:

—¡Señor! ¡Señor en serio no puede estar aquí sin que se le haya citado, mucho menos exigir ver a la Señorita Granger!

—Me importa un carajo si necesito sacar cita del inframundo, ¡necesito verla ya!

—¡Señor en serio no pue…!

Hermione decidió salir.

—Anabeth ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Señorita Granger, lo… lo siento, es que el señor estaba tratando de pasar y el… no tiene cita. —La chica casi lloraba.

Alto, pelo negro, ojos castaños, vaya que era un tipo guapo pero no lo conocía para nada.

—Muy bien An —dijo dulcemente —No hay problema, caballero si gusta pasar a mi oficina y dejar de agobiar a mi secretaria podemos hablar.

Ambos pasaron a la oficina de Hermione, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca era importunada de esa manera, y menos por un hombre que no conocía, pero debía ser importante para que ese tipo tuviera tanta urgencia, así que se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, cuando se estaba acomodando vio que el hombre no mayor de treinta años, ya estaba sentado frente a ella.

—Así que a ¿qué debo la interrupción señor…?

—Sólo dos minutos, Granger —le dijo el tipo sin hacer contacto visual ni mover la vista de su reloj de pulsera.

—Bien, me imagine dada la manera en que le gritaba a mi secretaria que usted ya estaría dándome sus motivos pasando de esa puerta —dijo ella confundida y analizando la manera en que dijo su apellido, Granger, tenía cierta familiaridad…

—Dos minutos, creo que fue lo que dije ¿no?

Hermione confundida se hecho hacia atrás con la varita en guardia, cuando vio que su invitado empezó a cambiar de forma frente a sus ojos, su pelo negro fue perdiendo el color hasta llegar a un tono plateado casi como blanco, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su piel al llegar a un tono como el del mármol, era como ver el cambio de una película a color a uno en blanco y negro… cuando lo vio transformado completamente sintió que se le torció el estomago, Draco Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Malfoy?! —dijo señalándolo.

—Por Merlín Granger, deja de actuar como una endemoniada loca, dejare mi varita frente a ti —puso su varita en el escritorio —¿Te sientes más segura?

—Dra…Draco Malfoy…

—Si así me llamo hasta donde recuerdo, sin tantos preámbulos Granger hay cosas que he venido a hablar contigo.


	2. Je besoin de votre aide

Disclaimer: Toda la historia y mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... y el titulo es el de un linro que no he leido pero me gusto mucho el conjunto de palabra(jejeje).

Draco.

No había manera en que esa sabelotodo lo recibiera así sin más, ni siquiera había una forma en que pudiera entrar al ministerio de magia sin que alguien le lanzara una maldición. Podía lanzarse a si mismo algún hechizo de transformación pero con todos eso filtros en el ministerio seguro se encenderían las alarmas y lo acusarían de algún tipo de atentado, necesitaba pensar… Y ya tenía una repuesta.

X

Las calles vacías del callejón húmedo solo le recordaba de alguna manera su desdichada existencia, era como una burla divina encargada de decirle que, aunque había sobrevivido estaba destinado, de alguna forma a ser una escoria para la sociedad, ex –mortifago, y un huérfano, todos los días sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de sentir los cálidos brazos de su madre diciéndole que estaba bien, que ''EL'' no iba a ganar, que iban a sobrevivir y ella haría lo que fuera necesario. Narcisa Malfoy era considerada una mujer elitista solamente preocupada por el status de la sangre, Draco sabía que no era así, había mañanas en las que su madre le preparaba panqueques a la manera muggle, Narcisa decía (cuando Lucius no estaba, claro)que siempre había tenido cierta envidia y admiración de su primo Sirius, la manera en que reto a su tía Walburga sin importarle que lo quitara del árbol familiar, le decía que ella deseaba ser tan valiente y reconocer ante todos que no le importaba para nada la sangre, pero no podía, no tenía el valor de retar a la familia, y ella siempre picaba su panqueque con el tenedor muchas veces cuando hablaban de eso. La realidad lo saco de su ensueño cuando llego a esa tétrica tienda, no le gustaba para nada estar ahí, el mercado negro, lleno de esa magia que hacía que se te erizara la piel, pero la única manera de conseguir poción multijugo en menos de dos hora era esa, así que tomo aire y con un movimiento de su varita quito el seguro del picaporte, no era un hechizo sencillo de alohomora, era algo mas como una serie de encantamientos no verbales, que impedían que cualquiera pudiera entrar, una vez que termino la puerta se abrió fuertemente y supo que esa era su invitación para entrar.

—Señor Malfoy— dijo una voz chillona desde el mostrador oscuro— a que debo el honor de su visita.

—Marmara, el ''Señor Malfoy'' era mi padre, te agradecería que lo dejaras solo en Malfoy, necesito poción multijugos-

—Ahh y has venido al lugar indicado, joven amigo, tengo la mejor poción multijugos aquí— sonriente, estiro la mano hacia un anaquel— por solo ochocientos galeones.

—¡Eso es un robo!— escupió Draco con desprecio

—Bueno, supongo que al haber hacia mí a buscarla es porque la ocupas rápidamente ¿No?— dijo la vieja Marmara carcajeándose.

—Maldita seas— dijo Draco por lo bajo al tiempo que se sacaba de su capa una bolsa con galeones— Puedes guardar el cambio vieja bruja, solo espero que tu poción no me mate.

Draco ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir cuando Marmara le grito:

—¡No puedes evitar lo que va a pasar Draco Malfoy, quédate con el lado correcto!—

Mierda. Esa vieja debía estar en contacto con el viejo Nott, ella sabía lo que se avecinaba, el fin estaba realmente cerca esta vez y nadie tenía ni la más remota idea, estaban demasiado confiados con la ''caída'' del Voldemort.

Hermione.

No podía estar pasando. Todavía no era su hora de morir, que estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy en su oficina, obviamente tratando de infiltrarse y matarla, ¿Pero porque?, la guerra ya había acabado, ya no eran más enemigos. No. Draco Malfoy siempre seria su enemigo, siempre sentiría esa superioridad por ser un sangre pura, y ahora estaba frente a ella, terminando el efecto de una poción multijugos tratando de asesinarla… ¿O no?, bueno el había puesto su varita frente a ella, para que… ¿Cómo dijo él? _Dejara de actuar como una endemoniada loca_. Maldito idiota. Fue y siempre seria un idiota, bien se estaba poniendo paranoica, si la quisera matar solo hubiera lanzado un Avada Kedabra hacia ella y fin del asunto ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo Malfoy sentado ahí?

—Granger en verdad quisiera que pudiéramos hablar— dijo impaciente.

—No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Malfoy, no somos amigos no entiendo que es lo que quieras hablar—

—Mira honestamente no vengo a preguntarte como esta tu vida sexual con la comadreja, o la salud mental de tu cuatrojos amigo, sabelotodo, ocupamos hablar pero este no es lugar necesitamos salir de esta oficina para poder explicarte es importante, y tiempo es lo menos que tenemos— Draco se puso de pie.

¿El sabia lo de Ron? Claro que no, solo ella lo sabía, ¿Entonces por qué le dijo eso? Esto era muy confuso, Draco Malfoy. En su oficina. Tratando de hablar con ella.

El café con Harry tendría que esperar.

¿En verdad iba a aceptar hablar fuera de su oficina con ese hurón tramposo? '' _Tiempo es lo menos que tenemos''_ ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

—Granger en serio, es muy entretenido verte divagar pero necesitamos irnos, ¿Entiendes eso?

Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy altos si se iba con él, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esto era en verdad algo serio.


End file.
